


Él es tu amo (Parte:1)

by Lotaur



Series: Él es tu amo [1]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Job, F/M, Sexo en hotel, contenido sexual explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur
Summary: Primera historia de muchas. Antes de empezar a leer deja que te ponga en situación. Eres una joven que por ciertos motivos acabas de mudarte a la ciudad de tus sueños, acabas de llegar al hotel, desde donde buscarás tu casa. No necesitas trabajar, puesto que por herencia ya tienes todo aquello que necesitas, aunque a veces lo haces. Esta ciudad te deparará sensaciones que nunca habías conocido, así como una relación que te encantará. Estas historias se centrarán en las relaciones que mantendrás con un joven que conocerás y las experiencias que tengáis juntos.





	Él es tu amo (Parte:1)

Por fin habías llegado al hotel, estabas cansada. El viaje en avión te había parecido aburrido y molesto por los niños que tuviste en el asiento de atrás. Comenzaste a deshacer la maleta, dejando un llamativo vestido rojo fuera, con unas medias, los zapatos de tacón que tanto te gustaban y un bonito collar brillante. Sonreíste al mirarlo y reconocer lo guapa que eras al ponerte todo el conjunto. Decidiste que esa noche pasarías por el bar del hotel, hoy te darías un respiro y, probablemente algún capricho. Pasaste la tarde tranquila, viste un poco la televisión y trabajaste un rato. Hacia las siete de la tarde te levantaste, dejando el portátil en la mesilla de noche. Te metiste en la en la ducha y tras un rato saliste completamente mojada. Sentada en la cama, una vez ya seca, recogiste las medias que antes habías guardado y tras ponerte la ropa interior, que era puramente lencería, te pusiste la delicada prenda en tus piernas. La uniste a tu ropa interior con unos pequeños enganches negros que resaltaban tu dulce y blanca piel. Posaste frente al espejo y sonreíste, tenías grandes cualidades que atraerían a cualquier hombre. Te pusiste el vestido rojo, que aunque era un poco ajustado, no era incómodo para nada. El vestido solo hacía que tu figura se realzase más. Caminaste descalza hasta el baño, donde con gran precisión comenzaste a aplicarte un maquillaje sutil. Te pusiste el collar en el cuello, dejando que cayera sobre tu pecho. Sentada en la cama te pusiste los tacones. Así saliste en dirección hacia el bar del hotel, tenías pensado pasar una muy buena noche. Llegaste al bar y tras un rápido vistazo te aproximaste a la barra, donde un guapo camarero se te acercó. Pediste una bebida que rápidamente te sirvió, se notaba en sus movimientos y en su mirada que le habías llamado la atención. Te mojaste los labios y dejaste que el alcohol pasase por tu garganta. Habías justo terminado la segunda copa de licor, cuando alguien se aproximó a ti por detrás, apoyándose en la barra pidió que te sirviesen otra, que él iba a pagar la cuenta. La agradeciste gustosa, al girarte para verle, te gustó. Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Se desabrochó el botón de la americana y al sentarse a tu lado pudiste distinguir sus músculos, no muy grandes, pero si notables. Él pidió también una copa que comenzó a tomar en cuanto se la trajeron. Estuvisteis hablando un cuarto de hora, pero ya sea por el alcohol que te habías tomado, o por el momento y el chico, no te apetecía hablar mucho, sino disfrutar de la noche. Te levantaste excusándote por lo tarde que era. Sacaste una tarjeta que abría tu habitación y la dejaste caer en su entrepierna inocentemente. Te diste la vuelta y te marchaste a tu cuarto, pudiendo ver por el rabillo del ojo al joven muy sorprendido y complacido. Llegaste a tu habitación y decidiste darle una bienvenida que él nunca olvidaría, quitándote el vestido te quedaste en ropa interior, volviéndote a poner los tacones. Te recolocaste el sujetador, aunque no tenías pensado llevarlo puesto mucho tiempo. Alguien llamó a la puerta, te asomaste y confirmaste que era el joven. Le dejaste pasar abriendo la puerta y antes de que pudieses hablar te sujetó por la cadera atrayéndote hacia él. Cerró la puerta. Colocó tu espalda contra la pared, deslizando su mano derecha por tu cintura y la izquierda la colocó justo al lado de tu cabeza apoyándose en la pared. "Es bueno encontrar chicas como tú en estos lugares" murmuró en tu oído. Sonreíste, podías notar cuánto te deseaba con tan solo mirarle. Pusiste las manos sobre su pecho y te pegaste a él, sonriendo dejaste que sus manos rodeasen tus hombros y bajasen siguiendo tu contorno hasta tu cintura. Bajó su cabeza y te besó el cuello, sentiste algo crecer en su pantalón que aunque sabías lo que era, querías seguir viéndolo. Moviste tu pierna para tocarlo inocentemente, haciendo que él se sorprendiese. El dulce e inesperado gemido que el joven soltó hizo que te mordieses el labio, ya estabas lo suficiente mojada, como para que él viniese con esos gemidos. Volviste a quedar apoyada contra la pared y sentiste como su pierna derecha se colaba entre las tuyas. Él posó su boca en la tuya, y tú le dejaste hacer lo que quiso. Su mano derecha sujetaba tus brazos por la muñeca, por encima de tu cabeza, mientras que la izquierda jugaba repasando tus pechos. Ahora eras tú la que gemías, solo tenías un pensamiento en tu cabeza, si mantenía su pierna donde estaba le ibas a acabar manchando el traje. Tras un tiempo soltó tus manos, se separó un poco de ti y te volvió a besar en los labios. Fuiste a quitar su cinturón, pero sus manos fueron más rápidas y se lo quitaron haciendo un sonido característico que se te quedó grabado en la cabeza. Sorprendida decidiste seguir con él, desabrochando el botón de su pantalón y metiendo tu mano en su ropa interior sacaste toda su longitud. Lo sujetaste con ambas manos y comenzaste a moverlas, haciendo así que él gimiese. Dejó caer la americana al suelo y tras eso volvió a aprisionarte contra la pared. Continuasteis besándoos, cuando tras un tiempo sentiste como en tus hombros él colocó sus manos empujándote hacia abajo. "Ahora te vas a poner de rodillas y mientras te tocas, vas a metértela en la boca y vas a chupármela" te dijo en tono imperativo. Tragaste saliva sintiendo entre tus piernas como te ponía esa actitud y respondiste sumisa "Sí, mi amo". A lo que él respondió "Así me gusta". Sonreíste, claro que lo harías para él. Bajaste desabrochando cada uno de los botones de su camisa por los que pasabas, dejando su torso desnudo. Los tacones te desestabilizaron, pero aun así no te pusiste de rodillas, si no que abriste las piernas y deslizaste una de tus manos por tu tripa, llegando poco a poco a bajar y así comenzar a tocarte. Tu boca estaba a la altura perfecta para que le demostrases tus habilidades, pero te encantaba la mirada de deseo que te lanzaba cuando besabas la punta, lamías desde la base hacia arriba o fingías ir a metértela. Tú respondías a esa mirada con tus gemidos, tus dedos se portaban bien tanto en ti como en él, o eso te daban a entender su respiración entrecortada al mover tu muñeca. Le veías en los ojos la fuerza con la que deseaba callar esos gemidos tuyos, terminando dentro de ti y llenarte la boca de todo él. Sonreíste para ti, sabías que si no hacías lo que él decía, le estarías provocando, y así haciendo que luego te poseyera más fuerte de lo normal, justo como a ti te gustaba. Escuchaste como volvió a gemir, "Te he dicho que te la metas entera" te ordenó acercándotela a la boca, aunque hicieses lo que él te ordenaba sabías que no podrías metértela hasta el fondo, era mucho más grande de lo que te esperabas. Trataste de echarte hacia detrás para terminar de provocarle, pero la pared lo impidió. "¿No vas a hacerme caso?" Deslizó su mano tras de tu cabeza, colocándola en tu nuca. Bien, por fin se ponía así. Dejaste que entrase en tu boca, pero él no la impulsó mucho, apenas unos centímetros. Dejó que tu siguieses, comenzando así a moverte. "Muy...bien..." consiguió murmurar el joven entre los gemidos que tu boca le estaba provocando. Tú respondiste acelerando el ritmo al que se movía tu boca. Dejaste escapar unos gemidos, tus dedos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Trataste de metértela entera, pero no pudiste, llegó hasta el inicio de tu garganta, pero una parte quedó fuera. Hiciste vacío con tu boca, haciendo que él sintiese más todo lo que le hacías. Estar así, apresada contra la pared, tocándote, a la vez que se la chupabas al joven, con el alcohol embriagando tus sentidos, sólo hacía que te mojases más de lo que esperabas. Escuchaste al joven murmurar algo, que tras unos segundos repitió. "Si sigues... así..." No hiciste caso a sus palabras y seguiste. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un sabor no muy desconocido para ti llenase tu paladar, sentiste como salía y disfrutaste del dulce gemido que escapó de sus labios al llenar tu boca. Alzaste la mirada sin sacártela de la boca. Escuchaste su respiración entrecortada al moverte suavemente. Él se separó de ti, sacándotela de la boca. Tragaste con orgullo "Con que eres de las que les gusta tragar" comentó sonriendo por la placentera experiencia que le acababas de dar. Te pusiste de pie, tocando su pecho y sintiendo su acelerado corazón. Rodeó tu cintura con sus manos y te besó. Soltó hábilmente tu sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo. Le dejaste hacer, no tardando en quedar completamente desnuda ante él. Por el contrario, tú le quitaste la ya desabrochada camisa, podías ver sus músculos bien definidos. Dejó que le quitases los pantalones, lo cual aprovechaste y te la volviste a meter en la boca, sacándola rápidamente. Se estremeció al sentir el contacto de tu lengua con la sensible punta. Cuando te pusiste de pie, él te levantó lanzándote contra la cama, aprovechando el momento para colocarse sobre ti. Sentiste sus labios recorrer tu pecho, deslizarte sobre tu tripa, provocando en ti escalofríos de placer por tu cuerpo. Su mano derecha se coló entre tus piernas y te hizo separarlas. Ató tus manos rápidamente en tu espalda. Y mientras tú disfrutabas de los besos que te daba en los labios, pecho y cintura, sentiste algo colarse dentro de ti, haciendo que jadeases. Si tan sólo eso te hacían sentir sus dedos, no querías ni imaginar cómo se sentiría al ser penetrada por su miembro, lo que querías era sentirlo. Sus dedos se movieron encontrando muy pronto el punto justo donde te arqueaste gimiendo su nombre de placer. Tus manos en tu espalda arañaron sin darte cuenta las sábanas, clavando tus uñas en ellas. Sacó sus dedos completamente mojados, dando paso a su boca, sus labios y su lengua, que exploró por completo esa parte de tu cuerpo. No podías parar de gemir, lo sentías tanto, lo hacía tan bien, no podías parar. Sus manos empujaron tus piernas hacia abajo, cruzándolas en su espalda. Le empujabas hacia ti, justo cuando su lengua pasaba por encima del punto justo. Sentías la boca seca, llevabas mucho tiempo gimiendo, cuando sentiste algo encenderse dentro de ti, casi no te faltaba nada. Tan solo le sentías a él, como repasaba cada centímetro, cada milímetro. Sentías como poco a poco te llenabas de sensaciones que iban a salir en cualquier momento. Y este momento no tardó en llegar, sentiste como recibías todos esos sentimientos de golpe. Arqueaste la espalda y soltaste varios pequeños gritos que pretendían ser el nombre del joven, que se juntaron con los gemidos que escapaban de tu boca. Se separó de ti y te observó puesto de pie. Volvió a la cama y liberando tus manos, te colocó sobre ellas y sobre tus rodillas. Tú todavía estabas gimiendo por lo anterior, cuando sentiste una sensación mejor que la anterior. Él se metió dentro de ti. Ahogaste un gemido en la almohada, que de no haberlo hecho, habría resonado por toda la habitación, estabas tan mojada que casi se deslizó dentro de ti sola. Sentiste su mano izquierda en tu cintura y como la derecha se enredaba en tu pelo y tiraba de ti, quería escuchar lo mucho que te gustaba que él te diese. Estando en esta posición el joven comenzó a moverse, primero suavemente, después más rápido. Dejó de ser cariñoso al metértela, sabía cuánto querías que fuese más rápido, más fuerte. No es que no pudieses parar de gemir, es que no podías parar de gritar por lo bajo su nombre, suplicándole que no parase y que siguiese metiéndotela entera. Abriste la boca dejando los ojos cerrados, "Oh Dios...sí,...sigue a...así" conseguiste decir entre los jadeos que su miembro te producía. Sentías como entraba entera, golpeando justo en el lugar preciso, cómo al entrar rozaba con todo lo que tenía que rozar, cómo al entrar chocaba su cadera contra la tuya, cómo su mano izquierda te sujetaba y le ayudaba a moverse. Le sentías tanto, tan dentro, tan bien, no querías que terminase para que él siguiese dándote como estaba. No estabas acostumbrada a esa posición, pero no te importaría acostumbrarte a ella para él. Sentiste como se estremeció, aceleró el ritmo sin previo aviso y en un último empellón terminó dentro de ti. No pudiste aguantar más, al sentir como se corría dentro de ti, tú también terminaste con un gemido que muy probablemente se escuchase en el pasillo. Él también gemía, su respiración entrecortada se entremezclaba con la tuya y te hacía disfrutar tan solo con su sonido. Tu corazón estaba muy acelerado, lo habías disfrutado. Eso sí que era una buena noche. Tus manos apenas podían sostenerte, te encantaba él y cómo te había follado. Notaste como salía de ti, una vez estuvo fuera te dejaste caer en la cama aun con la respiración entrecortada. Él se dejó caer a tu lado. Sí que habíais aprovechado la noche. "Lo has hecho muy bien" te murmuró en el oído. Poco a poco os quedasteis dormidos. A la mañana siguiente te despertaste, y él ya se había ido. Deberías haberle preguntado su número de teléfono. Viste de reojo un papel doblado en cuatro, sobre el que estaba la tarjeta de tu habitación. La guardaste y al ir a coger el papel, pudiste ver como una marca roja comenzaba a nacer en tu cintura, justo donde tuvo su mano derecha. "Lo has hecho muy bien, se nota que te gusta que te follen, zorra. Pero me tengo que ir, y no me has podido despertar chupándomela, si alguna vez tienes ganas de que te follen como anoche, llámame" Debajo de este texto estaba su número de teléfono, claro que te gustaba que te follasen, y más si lo hacía él. Te preguntaste si podías llamarle ahora mismo, desde luego, que se hubiese ido pronto, no te había gustado. ¿Dónde había quedado el sexo de la mañana siguiente? A pesar de eso, tener su número era algo que ya deseabas. Y cómo te había hablado en el mensaje… sentiste ganas de aprovechar que estabas aun desnuda y comenzar a tocarte, pero no. Tenías cosas que hacer antes. 


End file.
